The instant invention relates to use of Chlorine Dioxide in an improved composition to lower bacteria count on a variety of products, including carcasses.
Chlorine dioxide is widely used in industrial applications as a disinfectant, bleaching agent and oxidizer. Pulp and paper manufacturers use it to bleach paper, pharmaceutical manufacturers use it to sanitize production equipment, water treatment facilities use it in drinking water to purify water. Food processing companies have begun to use chlorine dioxide to sanitize equipment and to rinse food to lower bacterial contamination. Aqueous solutions of chlorine dioxide levels in common use for food processing are generally higher than 150 ppm for extended contact times. The cost and off gassing of such high levels of chlorine dioxide in aqueous solutions raise employee risks and costs of operation. Lower chlorine dioxide concentrations with more efficient ways to extend contact time between chlorine dioxide and the surface of the processed food would improve the reduction of bacteria, mold and virus in packaged and prepared food.
Foam enhancement of the sanitizing properties of chlorine dioxide was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,654. The patent provides compositions containing chlorine dioxide in foam for use on solid surfaces. Foam has not been adopted for use on food by the food processing industry even though the use of foam was disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,654 in 1988. Foam disinfectants have been used on solid surfaces and equipment during this period of time. Use of foam enhanced chlorine dioxide for poultry, beef and pork processing has not previously been known. There are many reasons for this. Any material used in processing food must be safe when consumed. Materials used in foams should not be allergenic to those who would not normally be allergic to the food being treated.